My Boyfriend?
by XiuJiGa'Family
Summary: Memiliki kekasih seorang junior di sekolah tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun dalam benak Minseok. Terlebih seorang namja juga? /"Luhan gila!" Minseok frustasi /Yaoi/xiuhan/lumin/Minseok/Luhan
1. Chapter 1

**_Inspirited by Valleria Verawati's Story.._**

_(Ada perubahan disana-sini, termasuk tentang boyxboy)_

.

.

.

**_Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

* * *

Title : My Boyfriend?

Main Cast : Kim Minseok

Other Cast : EXO, Infinite, Winner, Red Velvet, A Pink and other. (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Genre : seperti biasa tolong tentuin aja sendiri ya ^^

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, typo dimana-mana

.

.

.

Suasana pintu gerbang Athen High School masih terlihat sangat lengang. Di sekitar halaman sekolah itu baru terlihat beberapa kelompok siswa dengan kartu bertuliskan 'PANITIA' terkalung manis dileher mereka tengah sibuk membaca sesuatu di buku yang mereka bawa.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Minseok, menatap intens sekelilingnya yang masih sepi akan mangsa-mangsanya. "Seokie-ah kau harus tegas dan membuat mereka takut jika anak-anak baru itu tiba, okay."

"Tak usah kau beritahupun aku akan melakukannya dobi." Respons Minseok singkat. Namja bertubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak sambil sesekali memerhatikan gerbang sekolah yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, sepi akan mangsa.

Udara pagi itu masih terasa agak lembap. Jalanan masih basah bekas guyuran hujan pagi tadi. Tapi beberapa anak yang tergabung dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah Athen High School sudah berkumpul di sekolah sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tak ada seorang pun yang memasang wajah lemas, terutama sang ketua OSIS Athen High School. Si mungil dengan wajah super imut bak bayi nya dan tingkahnya yang terkenal angkuh. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Minseok, yang lebih sering disapa 'Seokie'.

Bahkan saking semangatnya Minseok sudah tiba di sekolah sejak pukul 6 pagi. Sungguh, dedikasi yang tinggi untuk menyukseskan acara orientasi siswa baru ini. –Eh omong-omong ini adalah acara MOS–

Yup, Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) untuk anak-anak kelas 1 yang untuk pertama kalinya mereka dikenalkan kepada para guru-guru, senior dan lingkungan sekolah. Tak sedikit di acara orientasi ini dijadikan ajang membalaskan dendam oleh para senior yang lebih dulu merasakan kerasnya masa orientasi. Bahkan ada yang menjadikan acara orientasi ini sebagai ajang untuk mencari kekasih. Okay, untuk yang satu itu beberapa teman dekat Minseok sudah pernah mengalaminya. Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri? Sepertinya tidak akan pernah, mengingat Minseok terkenal dengan keangkuhannya dan susah ditaklukan.

"Eh, dobi, apa semua sudah ada di posisi masing-masing?" tanya Minseok memecah kesunyian.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, semua sudah stand by di tempat masing-masing." Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Minseok kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada gerbang tanpa berkedip, "Siapa saja yang bertugas menjaga gerbang dan memeriksa kelengkapan atribut anak-anak baru itu?"

"Mmm... Dongwoo, Mino, Na Eun, Seulgi... dan satu lagi... si Kai." Minseok tersenyum puas. Lima orang yang baru saja disebut Chanyeol adalah anak buah kesayangannya. Bagaimana tidak, selain bertampang sangar, mereka juga sangat tegas, bermulut pedas, dan pantang disogok. Minseok sangat yakin jika lima orang itu akan melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Dan sepertinya mangsa kita sudah datang!" seru Minseok senang dengan senyum yang merekah dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang tertanam manis di gusi merahnya.

"Kajja, kita harus bersiap di tempat kita. Tak akan aman jika kita mengeksekusi anak-anak yang melanggar di sini." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari tempat semulanya berdiri, diikuti oleh Minseok dengan langkah santainya.

.

.

.

"Yak kalian, ayo cepat-cepat! Apa kalian keturunan siput? Sangat Lelet!" Seulgi meneriaki segerombolan Siswa baru yang berjalan kaki ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Penampilan mereka itu terlihat sangat unik. Mereka memakai topi yang terbuat dari batok kelapa yang dibelah menjadi dua dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, mengenakan kalung yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan lobak yang digantung bersama kertas karton putih yang bertuliskan nama julukan mereka. Kaos putih polos dan training berwarna gelap ikut serta dalam fashion style para siswa baru itu yang dipadupadankan dengan sepatu berbeda warna untuk kaki kanan dan kirinya.

"Yak, anak siput! Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kalian belum juga sampai di

hadapan ku, aku suruh kalian lompat kodok!" Ancam Mino.

"Satu...!" Mino mulai menghitung. Gerombolan anak-anak itu bergegas berlari menuju senior-senior mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tiga...! Cepat lompat kodok semuanya!" bentak Mino.

Para siswa baru itu menghentikan langkahnya dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Seingat mereka hitungannya baru sampai diangka satu, tapi mengapa sudah berubah menjadi tiga? Sepertinya ada angga yang terlewat. Dan bukannya melanjutkan berlari, mereka malah sibuk dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya yang dilemparkan kepada para seniornya.

"Kalian mengerti lompat kodok tidak sih? Cepat melompat kodok dari situ!" Suho ikut membentak-bentak.

Suara dan wajah Suho yang memang menyeramkan membuat siswa-siswa baru itu langsung berjongkok dan mulai melompat seperti kodok. Mereka meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan mulai melompat dengan kedua kaki.

"Yang udah sampai di hadapan senior dengan rambut berwarna coklat itu langsung berdiri dan membuat barisan." Dongwoo, yang tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Na Eun, langsung mengambil posisi dan mengatur beberapa anak yang sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Kalian yang baru datang, ikuti teman-teman yang lain melompat kodok!" seru Suho kepada sekelompok anak yang baru saja tiba.

"Hei kau! Sedang apa hah?" tegur Kai dengan suara tingginya kearah seorang namja yang sedang asyik melompat dengan kedua tangan terjulur kedepan, bukan di belakang kepala seperti siswa-siswa yang lainnya.

"Saya, Senior?" tanya namja itu dengan tampang heran.

"Iya, kau..." Kai membaca karton nama yang menggantung di leher anak baru itu. "KATRO, kemari kau!" ujar Kai ketus.

"Eh, salah saya apa, senior?" tanya namja itu.

"Berdiri kau, dan ikut aku!" perintah Kai.

Namja itu menurut dan mengikuti Kai keluar dari kelompoknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tak tau cara melompat kodok?" tanya Kai berusaha sabar begitu berhadapan dengan siswa baru itu.

"Tau, senior. Bahkan saya pernah melakukan observasi khusus pada kodok-kodok

yang sering menginep di kolam ikan rumah saya." Jawabnya dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Aku tak mau dengar leluconmu itu. Kau mau melawan hah?" Kai mulai

kehilangan kesabaran.

"Saya kan hanya melakukan observasi saja, senior. Mengapa dibilang melawan? Memang saya akui saya kurang kerjaan. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk melawan. Nah, kebetulan tadi saya disuruh melompat kodok, ya saya terapkan saja hasil observasi saya itu. Karena menurut hasil observasi saya, kodok itu melompat dengan menggunakan keempat kakinya. Kedua kaki depannya bukan ditaruh di belakang kepala seperti teman-teman saya itu. Mereka salah, senior. Yang benar ya kedua tangan kita juga harus digunakan untuk melompat supaya mirip kodok. Makanya saya melompat seperti itu." Namja itu menjelaskan

dengan tampang serius.

Kai menarik napas panjang. Dia agak bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Terus berdebat dengan anak baru yang memiliki beragam alasan yang sebenarnya masuk akal dan wajah innocent yang sama sekali jauh dari kata menantang seniornya, tentu membuat kai ragu akan menghukum seperti apa. Mungkin sebaiknya kalau anak aneh ini langsung diserahkan saja kepada Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Kau ikut aku" perintah Kai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket, temtap Minseok dan Chanyeol menunggu.

"Ke mana, senior? Saya jangan diapa-apain, ya. Nanti mama saya marah kalau

saya melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan nilai dan norma, apa lagi agama. Memang sih saya penyuka sesama jenis, tapi saya juga memiliki tipikal idela sendiri senior. Bukannya ingin menjelek-jelekan senior, tapi saya lebih suka namja yang berkulit putih." kata namja itu dengan tampang memelas.

Mendengar runtutan curahan hati siswa baru itu membuat Kai melotot memandang namja aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Dia mengaku gay? Okay mungkin tak usah berlebihan juga menanggapinya. Kai kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Bicara apa kau ini hah?"

"Senior jangan marah-marah, nanti tak ada yang mau dekat denganmu bagaimana?" Kai benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Dia langsung berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju lapang basket, yang diikuti oleh namja aneh itu yang berjalan di belakang Kai, tetap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Seokie, ada pasien, namanya Katro." ujar Kai kesal ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Minseok.

Namja aneh itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Tapi tatapan tajamnya lurus ke arah Minseok dengan senyumnya yang merekah dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang tertata rapih dengan warna putih alami nya.

"Apa kasusnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Anak aneh," jawab Kai singkat. "Sangat cocok dengan julukannya."

Minseok menatap lekat namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu. Anak aneh? Apa yang aneh dari namja itu? Bahkan menurut Minseok, penampilannya tidak ada yang salah. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan warna kulit putih pucat yang bersih, wajahnya terlihat cantik dan terkadang tampan dengan dagu lancip, rahang yang tegas dan pipi tirus serta mata yang berbinar. Lalu apa yang aneh?

"Memangnya dia membuat salah apa, Kai sampai kau menyebutnya aneh?" tanya

Minseok heran, "Apa atribut yang dipakainya tidak lengkap?"

"Masalah atribut aku belum sempat memeriksanya, Seokie." jelas Kai

"Apanya yang aneh sih?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri," Kai berjalan menjauh dan kembali bergabung dengan timnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak ke arah anak-anak baru dan Chanyeol serta Minseok hanya saling pandang, heran.

Chanyeol menatap 'namja aneh' yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, lalu

memanggilnya, "Heh, Katro, cepat ke sini!"

Namja itu celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti hendak memastikan bahwa memang dia yang dipanggil Chanyeol barusan.

"Iya, kau. Memang kau kira siapa lagi hah? Kau tak membaca namamu?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada dada namja itu.

Dan dengan cepat namja itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Minseok.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dibawa menghadap kami?" tanya Chanyeol begitu namja itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Mm... awalnya sih saya kira senior yang tadi itu naksir saya dan punya maksud jelek sama saya, tapi sekarang saya sadar...," jawab namja itu, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sadar?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Saya sadar... bahwa senior tadi ternyata hanya ingin mengantar saya untuk

bertemu dengan bidadari yang selama ini saya cari... yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpi saya. Dan sekarang bidadari itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan saya," jawab namja itu enteng. Ia terus menatap Minseok dengan sorot memuja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi sayang sekali, kau sepertinya salah orang jika ingin mengajak bermain-main. Kau tau dengan jelas bukan jika aku ini namja! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku ini bidadari hah?" Ucap Minseok sambil menahan emosinya. Kalau saja ini bukan acara MOS, mungkin dia tak akan segan-segan untuk meninju namja dihadapannya

"Memangnya jika namja, tak bisa diibaratkan seperti bidadari? Tapi kurasa kau memang seperti bidadari turun dari surga senior. Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau gila hah? Aku ini namja dan masih normal. Apa kau penyuka sesama jenis?" bentak Minseok.

"Bagaimana kau tau senior? Aku memang penyuka sesama jenis dan kurasa itu bukan suatu masalah besar bukan? Dan juga bukan masalah jika aku menyukaimu, bukan?" jawab namja itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama Minseok mendengar seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Karena tak sedikit teman dekat Minseok sendirilah yang memang menjalani hubungan sesama jenis itu. Tapi jika namja yang terang-terangan mengaku menyukai sesama jenis dan dia menyukai Minseok? Tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali oleh Minseok, sungguh.

"Jelas itu masalah bodoh. Karena aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Aku ini normal" Sungguh, wajah Minseok sudah merah padam menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi aku bisa membuat senior menyimpang sepertiku dan berbalik menyukaiku. Karena pesonaku ini tak tertahankan."

"KAU..."

"Sudahlah Seokie, periksa perlengkapannya saja dulu," saran Chanyeol. Minseok menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Benar kata Kai, namja di hadapannya ini aneh.

"Keluarkan semua perlengkapan yang harus kau bawa hari ini!" perintah Chanyeol.

Namja itu menurut. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam barang dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol mulai memeriksanya satu per satu. Semuanya lengkap, tak ada yang kurang satupun.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalung apa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk kalung yang menggantung di leher namja itu. "Bukankah yang disuruh itu kalung

dari lobak?"

"Oh... begini senior ceritanya. Saya sudah suruh pembantu saya beli lobak untuk di buat kalung. Tapi dia salah pengertian. Dia kira saya ingin memakan sayur lobak. Jadi dia membuatkannya. Karena memang masakannya itu sangat lezat, saya tak memarahinya. Karena di rumah hanya ada wortel, jadi saya membuatnya menjadi kalung ini. Begitu senior, ceritanya."

Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Minseok berusaha untuk mengulum tawa. Gaya bicara si Katro ini memang sangat lucu. Mimik mukanya yang innocent membuat orang yang mendengar ceritanya mau tak mau menjadi percaya. Tapi tentu itu tak berlaku Untuk Minseok.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan cerita konyolmu itu hah?" tanya Minseok.

"Harus percaya, senior. Karena saya memang jujur kok. Apa muka saya seperti muka penipu? Tidak kan? Kalau mau, senior boleh tanya sama pembantu saya di rumah.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan jika kau jangan coba-coba mempermainkan ku? Sekarang juga kau push-up tiga puluh kali!" perintah Minseok.

"Push-up?" tanya namja itu.

"Iya. Cepat!" bentak Minseok. Suaranya yang keras membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

Namja itu tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Kalau senior yang menyuruh, apa pun akan saya lakukan." Dia meletakkan tasnya di tanah dan mulai mengambil posisi push-up. Lalu perlahan dia mulai push-up di bawah hitungan Minseok.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir MOS akan menjadi hari yang paling dinantikan seluruh siswa baru. Bagaimana tidak, dihari itulah mereka dikukuhkan sebagai bagian dari civitas sekolah dan terbebas dari bahan bully-an para seniornya. Dengan bersemangat, seluruh siswa baru berkumpul di aula utama Athen High School dan berbaris dengan rapih.

"Okay, semuanya!" perintah Suho yang menempatkan diri di tengah aula. "Buat lingkaran besar!" Para Siswa baru itu mulai bergerak dan membuat lingkaran sesuai perintah senior mereka.

"Sekarang semuanya dengar baik-baik!" suara Seulgi memecah keheningan.

"Tadi pagi kalian telah diminta untuk mengumpulkan surat cinta dan surat benci untuk kakak senior kalian kepada wali kelas masing-masing. Tapi ada satu surat yang rasanya aneh dan saya mau pengirim surat itu maju ke tengah lingkaran," lanjut Seulgi.

"Xi Luhan dari kelas 1-4." Panggil Mino.

Namja yang namanya disebut itu celingak-celinguk hingga tubuh kurusnya didorong oleh teman-temannya dan maju ketengah lingkaran.

"Kamu yang namanya Xi Luhan?" tanya Seulgi begitu Luhan sudah berdiri di

hadapannya.

"Iya, senior." jawab namja itu sambil cengengesan dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa garuk-garuk kepala?" tanya Seulgi ketus. "Ketombean, atau memang kau keturunan monyet?" Uhh, kasar!

"Eh, senior kok ngomongnya gitu sih?" jawab Luhan. "Saya kan cuma sedikit salah tingkah karena harus berdiri di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Kesannya seperti sedang jumpa fans gitu. Mmm... Senior mau minta tanda tangan saya?"

Seisi ruangan riuh oleh tawa.

"Diam semuanya!" bentak Suho, dan ruangan kembali hening.

Taehyung maju mendekati Luhan. "Kau mau melawan ya?!" Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol buru-buru menarik Taehyung. Dia tak mau sampai terjadi keributan.

"Sabar, dia memang aneh. Di hari pertama saja dia sudah kena hukuman push-up dari Minseok. Tapi kelihatannya dia tak berniat melawan kok."

Taehyung menurut meski dengan setengah hati.

Kali ini giliran Na Eun yang maju dan mendekati Luhan dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya. "Dengar baik-baik, Xi Luhan!" seru Na Eun. "Kau diperintahkan untuk menulis surat cinta dan surat benci. Tapi kenapa yang kau kumpulkan hanya satu surat?"

"Oh... itu karena di dalamnya sudah lengkap terdapat ungkapan cinta dan ungkapan benci untuk bidadari yang telah menawan hati saya."

"Okay kalau begitu, sekarang saya minta kau bacakan surat yang sudah kau tulis ini dengan suara lantang." Tantang Na Eun sambil memberikan surat berwarna merah muda itu ke tangan Luhan.

Semua pengurus OSIS yang berkumpul di tengah lingkaran bertepuk tangan

dan berteriak riuh. Hanya Minseok yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan

dada dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat.

"Tapi senior, surat ini tak bisa saya bacakan," sahut Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Luna bertanya. "Kau malu?"

"Bukan senior, tapi surat ini harus dinyanyikan."

"Dinyanyikan?" Na Eun menautkan alisnya, heran.

Luhan mengangguk. "Karena surat ini adalah lagu cinta. Jadi akan menjadi lebih indah dan bermakna apabila dinyanyikan."

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan saja," celetuk Minzy dan ditanggapi positif oleh seluruh orang yang ada di aula iu.

"Mmm... boleh tidak jika saya menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano itu?" Luhan meminta izin sambil menunjuk ke arah piano yang ada di sudut aula.

"Boleh aja kalau kau memang bisa," jawab Na Eun.

Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati piano itu. Dia duduk dan membuka tutup piano, lalu menempatkan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts berwarna hitam dan putih itu. Beberapa anggota OSIS berjalan mendekat dan memasang mikrofon di dekat piano.

"Tes... tes... satu dua tiga...," Luhan mencoba mikrofonnya. "Okay, lagu sederhana

ini saya persembahkan kepada seorang namja yang telah membuat saya jatuh cinta. Kim Minseok alias senior Minseok."

Tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang bersiul, bahkan

ada yang melompat-lompat tak jelas.

Minseok merengut kesal. Dia beranjak hendak meninggalkan aula, tapi teman-temannya langsung mencegat langkahnya. Minseok pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan tampang jutek. Sangat terlihat jelas niat teman-temannya yang ingin mengerjainya. Pasalnya di antara surat-surat yang diterima wali kelas satu, hanya ada satu surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk Minseok. Selebihnya Minseok hanya menerima setumpuk surat benci selama MOS berlangsung.

Nada-nada yang mengalun dari piano membuat semua orang terdiam. Luhan memainkan jemarinya di atas piano sambil tersenyum menatap Minseok. Minseok membuang mukanya saat tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan Luhan. Luhan terus menatap Minseo sambil melantunkan lagu cinta dari bibirnya.

_''Gateun nara e tae eonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo_

_Cham haengun iya,cham dahaeng iyasesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo_

_Gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nalgeureohge neoreul mannatdeon geon Luckyna chag hage saraseo geurae_

_Neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na_

_Buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna_

_Na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?_

_Naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo_

_Neo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna_

_Neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?_  
_  
_So lucky, my love__

_So lucky to have you_

_So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm'_

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh sudut aula. Sorakan riuh rendah menutup pertunjukan singkat Luhan. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kanan piano. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia membungkukkan badannya berulang kali layaknya selebriti yang habis mengadakan konser. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan flying kiss ke sekelilingnya. Gelak tawa, sorakan, siulan, dan tepuk tangan terus mengalir.

"Diam semuanya!" bentakan Minseok yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi aula mendadak

hening. Anak-anak terdiam karena kaget.

Chanyeol mendekati Minseok lalu berbisik heran, "Ada apa Seokie?" Minseok tak menjawab. Minseok hanya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri di

sisi piano sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Minseok sinis.

"Karena senior cantik," Luhan langsung menjawab tanpa ragu.

Suit... suit...! Siulan terdengar dari arah anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang berdiri.

"Siapa yang bersiul?" tanya Minseok dengan suara keras dan tegas. Matanya melotot

ke arah asal suara.

Hening. Tak ada yang berani ngaku.

Minseok kembali menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri dan tersenyum di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku ini namja? Kenapa kau masih mengatakan aku cantik hah?" masih dengan suara lantangnya, Minseok menatap ajam mata berbinar Luhan.

"Karena kau memang cantik senior. Sungguh. Dan lagu itu aku buat khusus untukmu."

"Kau pikir aku yeoja yang akan tersentuh dengan lagu murahan mu itu hah? Kau berani padaku?" Minseok menarik kerah baju Luhan. melihat situasi yang tak terkendali itu, beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya mencoba memisahkan Minseok dan Luhan.

"Sudah Seokie, ini masih dalam acara MOS. Kau tak mau diturunkan dari jabatanmu karena memukul siswa baru kan?" Seulgi benar, jika Minseok bertingkah gegabah, bisa-bisa jabatannyalah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Minseok mengembuskan napasnya kasar, "Sekarang kau selamat. Tapi jika kau mengusik ku lagi, aku tak akan segan untuk membuat kau terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit." Bisiknya tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang tak pernah hentinya mengulum senyum. Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan dan keluar dari aula dengan aura hitam pekat yang mengerikan. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang berada di dalam aula tersebut.

Sepertinya, namja satu ini akan benar-benar mengusik kehidupan Minseok. Selamat tinggal kehidupan Minseok yang tenang.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyo... Cherry is back.. :D

Dengan cerita yang sempet cherry ga akan lanjut kkk :D

Tapi entah dapet renungan dari mana cherry pengen update cerita ini lagi...

Happy reading..

.

.

.

_**My Boyfriend?**_

_**Kim Minseok**_

_**Lu Han**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. MOS sudah selesai dan sekolah mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya bentak-bentak dari kakak senior, dan siswa-siswa baru pun kini bisa bernapas lega.

Seperti biasa, Minseok duduk di kantin sambil menikmati semangkuk ramyun bersama teman-teman segengnya. Mari kita perkenalkan para awak kapal dari geng yang dipimpin oleh Minseok. Dimulai dari seorang namja yang duduk disamping Minseok yang sedang memakan sosis panggang dengan lahap bernama Sehun, kemudian namja tampan bertelinga runcing yang duduk di depan Sehun bernama Chanyeol dan yang baru saja datang dengan segelas strowberry milkshake adalah Baekhyun. Mereka adalah sahabat karib sejak junior high school –sekedar informasi.

Jam istirahat memang waktu yang paling menyenangkan untuk mereka bisa bersantai sekedar melepas lelah di kantin sambil menikmati jajanan. Dan yang namanya geng, pasti punya markas. Meja yang ada di pojokan kantin, itulah yang menjadi markas besar geng Minseok, dan secara de facto menjadi daerah teritorial milik mereka.

Sehun melahap sepotong sosis panggang sambil bertanya, "Gimana MOS kemarin, Seok?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Minseok singkat. Ia mengambil botol sambal yang ada di meja dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk mienya. Sontak lelaki bertelinga runcing dihadapan Sehun terkikik lirih, mencoba meredam tawanya yang bisa saja pecah kapan saja.

"Ayolah Seokie cerita kegiatan MOS tahun ini seperti apa. Aku tak yakin hanya biasa-biasa saja, jika melihat senyum menyeramkan park dobi itu. Bahkan dia kemarin sempat keceplosan mengatakan kau memiliki penggemar fanatik" Baekhyun yang masih betah dengan hanya menyeruput milkshake nya protes saat mendengar ucapan singkat Minseok tadi.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau bercerita lebih lanjut, baby hanya saja aku takut aku dipenggal oleh ketua osis kita tercinta ini." Kembali Chanyeol menampilkan senyum konyolnya yang seakan sedang menggoda Minseok. Tidak diberitahupun sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti Minseok akan benar-benar memenggal kepala sahabat kelebihan hormonnya ini.

"Memang semua biasa saja untuk ku. Tidak ada bedanya dengan acara tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan soal pengagum fanatik? Kau percaya pada si dobi ini jika aku memiliki pengagum? Bahkan aku yang paling banyak menerima surat benci. Ah sudahlah." Minseok kembali fokus pada makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ketiga temannya yang tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Minseok.

"Lalu apa kabar dengan Luhan, bung? Bukankah dia pengagum fanatikmu?" Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin cepat di kremasi.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut nama bocah gila itu, aku benar-benar akan memenggal kepala besarmu itu Park Chanyeol!" Minseok kesal, sampai-sampai wajahnya berubah bak tomat yang baru matang.

"Uhh, jangan begitu pada Chanyeol ku dong, Seokie. Nanti aku menjanda." Baekhyun kembali menjadi seorang drama king dengan akting so merananya itu.

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Jadi, siapa Luhan?" Kini Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan menyantap makan siangnya ikut berkomentar.

"Sudahku bilang jangan sebut nama bocah itu!" Minseok menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan cengiran konyolnya sambil menunjuk wajah orang di depannya, seolah berkata –dia yang mengatakannya, bukan aku.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran dengan orang yang kalian omongkan. Memang, siapa dia?"

"Orang aneh yang tak ingin ku bahas bahkan kutemui untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi, stop membicarakan dia." Minseok kembali menyumpit sisa mie yang baru setengahnya di makan dan melahapnya dengan bringas.

"Apa dia menyukaimu, Seok?" Sehun benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok yang dikatakan pengagum fanatik Minseok itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Bahkan dia membuatkan Minseok lagu dan dinyanyikan di aula saat penutupan MOS." Bangga Chanyeol.

"Wow, bahkan aku yang memiliki pacar seorang komposer amatiran saja belum pernah tuh dibikinkan sebuah lagu." Sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa dipojokan oleh pacar imutnya itu hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang berketombe.

"Aku bukan kau yang akan meleleh saat dibuatkan bahkan dinyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta di depan orang banyak." Komentar Minseok sarkastis.

"Apa karena dia seorang namja dan kau normal?" Baekhyun tak kalah sarkastis.

"Aku tidak sedang membahas itu Byun. Dan aku tidak sedang menyinggungmu akan hal itu."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kenapa eoh? Tidak ada perbedaan antara hetero maupun homo. Bahkan Sehun yang 'bi' saja biasa saja, yakan?" Chanyeol berhigh five ria bersama Sehun.

"Aku yakin sebenarnya minseok juga 'bi'. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya." Dan tawa ChanHun pun pecah. Ah Baekhyun ikut tertawa juga rupanya. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Minseok.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun! Aku bukan bisex sepertimu." Dan akhirnya Minseok menjitak kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Aww, sakit hamster!" ringis namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Kalau kau memang bukan 'bi' lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum memiliki pacar? Bahkan terakhir kau berpacaran saja saat kelas 2 junior high." Chanyeol yang sudah dapat mengatur napasnya akibat lelah tertawa kembali bertanya.

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa aku belum memiliki pacar. Tapi alasanku bukan karena aku seorang gay atau bisex, okay." Tegas Minseok.

"Okay okay." Angguk Sehun.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Apa Luhan yang kalian maksud Xi Luhan? Yang wajahnya tampan dan berambut light brown?"

"Darimana kau tahu, baek? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Minseok malas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk mie di depannya.

"Dia sedang berdiri dibelakangmu sekarang Seokie. Xi Luhan. Setidaknya nama itu yang kubaca dari nametag nya."

"Mwo?" Dan semua mata tertuju pada Luhan.

"Annyeong senior. Boleh aku ikut gabung? Sepertinya kalian sedang bercerita begitu seru. Aku ikut ya.." Masih dengan wajah innocent nya dan senyum angelic nya.

Keempat namja tampan itu masih saja melihat Luhan tanpa berkedip. Bahkan Sehun sudah sedari tadi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Senior, kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ah hai Luhan, kau boleh duduk disini." Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang tersadar dari euforia kekagetan melihat Luhan. Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Sehun agar dia berpindah duduk ke sampingnya.

Sehun menghempaskan bokongnya di pinggir Chanyeol, "Geser dobi."

"Jadi, kau Luhan yang menjadi pengagum fanatik my Seokie itu ya?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda Minseok. Yang di goda? Tentu hanya bisa mendengus tak suka. Kalau saja ramyunnya sudah habis dilahapnya sejak tadi, sudah pasti Minseok angkat kaki dari kantin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk antusias dan siap membuka mulutnya sebelum Minseok terlebih dulu bersuara.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sambar Minseok sewot dan menatap tajam manik berbinar Luhan.

"Ih senior kok galak sih? Nanti cantiknya hilang loh." Rajuk Luhan.

"Pergi!" Bentak Minseok.

"No. Aku mau kenalan sama senior-seniorku dulu disini. Annyeong aku Xi Luhan, siswa kelas 1-4 yang menyukai senior Minseok sangat besar. Salam kenal senior." Perkenalan yang cukup unik, Pikir Sehun.

"Dan aku Kim Minseok, siswa kelas 2-6 yang tak menyukai kehadiranmu di sekitarku sangat besar. Jadi, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Lagi, Minseok berkomentar sangat pedas.

"eyy, jangan begitu Seok. Kau kan ketua osis, kau harus baik-baik dengan siswa disini. Apa lagi siswa baru." Chanyeol, kau sudah menyiapkan kuburanmu?

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Minseok dan pacar dari Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal."

"Wah, kalian juga sepertiku?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Gay." Jawabnya lantang.

"Ah, itu maksudmu. Ya, begitulah." Ucap Baekhyun agak canggung.

"Tak apa kok senior, itu bukan suatu hal yang memalukan. Kita kan memiliki hak untuk mencintai siapapun. Tak memandang usia, derajat bahkan jenis kelamin, ya kan senior Minseok?" Luhan menyenggol lengan Minseok, berniat untuk mencari dukungan yang ternyata hanya dibalas oleh Minseok dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku sehun, Oh Sehun satu-satunya teman Minseok yang tidak sekelas dengannya."

Luhan mengangguk paham, "Dan senior adalah Park Chanyeol kan? Yang ikut menghukumku saat MOS hari pertama?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata, kau tampan ya. Tapi terkadang terlihat cantik. Cocok dengan Minseok yang manis dan imut." Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan di meja sambil melihat kedua makhluk di depannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Ish, aku tidak cantik senior Baekhyun. Aku ini tampan. Yang cantik itu senior Minseok. Kau juga cantik, senior Baekhyun." Gombal Luhan.

"Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali aku sudah memiliki pacar." Baekhyun merengut.

"Baekhyun? Cantik? Bahkan cerewetnya saja sudah seperti nenek sihir." Protes Minseok.

"Yak, kenapa kau protes? Luhan kan memujiku."

"Apa senior Minseok cemburu ya, karena aku memuji senior Baekhyun? Tenang saja, hatiku hanya untukmu kok senior." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Minseok yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan jijik oleh Minseok.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi, sebelum aku benar-benar marah dan mengirimmu ke bangsal rumah sakit."

"Aku masih betah berada di sampingmu senior." Rajuk Luhan kembali.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berada di sampingmu. Pergi tidak?" Minseok sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menaikan lengan bajunya.

"Iya-iya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa senior." Dengan sedikit berat hati Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Seok."

"Dan aku benar-benar akan memenggal kepalamu, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Udara siang ini luar biasa panasnya. Matahari sedang asyiknya memancarkan sinar, membuat peluh bercucuran dari tubuh Minseok. Sungguh, Minseok tak suka dengan yang namanya keringat. Dan salahkan kakak tercintanya karena tidak bisa menjemputnya karena masih ada pekerjaan di kantor, membuat namja mungil penyuka coklat ini berakhir pulang dengan menaiki bus.

Minseok memasukan digit-digit kode apartement nya dengan kakaknya dan langsung menghambur kedapur untuk mengambil air minum dan meneguknya hingga tak tersisa. Rasanya tenggorokan Minseok sangat gersang karena harus jalan lumayan jauh dari halte bus menuju apartementnya. Saat menyimpan gelas di rak cuci, Minseok merasakan getaran halus dari celananya. Diambilnya benda kotak berwarna putih dan menggeser warna hijau yang tergambar di layar smartphone nya itu.

"Yeobseyo."

"Annyeong, Minseok." Balas line seberang dengan semangat. Minseok mengernyit.

"Nuguseyo?"

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, si penelpon malah tertawa terbahak, "Wow, suara mu di telpon ternyata lebih merdu ya. Imut seperti orangnya. Aku semakin menyukaimu. Love you Kim Minseok."

Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan dari si penelpon gelap itu. Minseok paling tidak suka dibilang imut apa lagi cantik oleh orang lain. Hey, Minseok itu namja –jika kau lupa.

"Siapa ini? Mau berkelahi denganku?"

"Eyy, jangan marah-marah begitu. Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Ah, maaf sepertinya sedari tadi aku sudah tak sopan memanggilmu tidak dengan embel-embel senior. Habis mukamu saja lebih imut dan lebih muda dari mukaku."

"Yak! Kau dapat nomorku dari siapa, hah?" Bentak Minseok. Baru saja sehari selesai MOS, siswa baru yang satu ini sudah berani kurang ajar dengan seniornya. Apa perlu MOS nya ditambah untuk seorang Xi 'kurang ajar' Luhan?

"Ish, kau benar-benar harus menjadi pacarku. Hey, kau sudah membuat telingaku berdengung."

"Aku tidak peduli." Bipp dan line telpon itu diputus sepihak oleh Minseok. Rasanya kesabaran Minseok sudah habis karena seharian ini diganggu oleh junior kurang kerjaannya itu.

Dan baru saja Minseok mendudukan tubuh letihnya di ruang TV, lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering.

"Ada apa lagi bocah?"

"Syukurlah kau masih mau mengangkat telpon dariku. Ku kira kau akan memblokir nomorku." Ah benar juga, kenapa juga Minseok harus kembali mengangkat telpon bocah gila ini?

"Aku tidak sengaja mengangkatnya. Yasudah aku tutup telponnya dan akan ku blokir nomormu."

"Eh tunggu-tunggu, jangan dulu di tutup. Aku dapat nomormu penuh perjuangan loh. Masa kau tega memblokir nomorku begitu saja."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ayolah senior, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Nada menjengkelkan itu lagi. Alias nada merajuk seorang Xi Luhan.

"Mengobrol apa?" Sedikit, Minseok mulai melunak. Ya walaupun tak meninggalkan nada kasarnya di setiap ucapannya.

"Kau sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat kan?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah makan?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Ish baiklah. Apa sudah berganti pakaian? Aku tebak, pasti kau masih bermalas-malasan di sofa karena malas untuk beranjak ke kamarmu dan berganti pakaian."

"Kau benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaranku, hah?"

"Tidak tidak." Dan sedetik berikutnya hening.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau obrolkan?" Tanya Minseok yang mulai lelah dengan obrolan tak pentingnya dengan Luhan.

"mmhhh, senior Minseok apa kau masih jomblo?"

"Hah?" Pekik Minseok kaget.

"Aku serius nih senior, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

"Heh junior, jangan kurang ajar kau dengan seniormu. Sudah ku bilangkan aku ini namja normal dan aku tak menyukaimu. Sekali lagi kau menggangguku, aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu itu mengerti!" Ultimatum Minseok final.

"Dari kemarin-kemarin kau selalu mengatakan sekali lagi, sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir dan lain sebagaimana tapi buktinya kau masih saja mau aku ganggu kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Xi Luhan!" dan Minseok membanting ponselnya ke dinding yang ada di depannya. Brak! Pecah. Layar ponsel Minseok retak. Semoga masih bisa dia pakai. Atau sepertinya, dia harus meminta kakaknya membelikan ponsel baru?

"Xi Luhan! Aku jadikan perkedel baru tahu rasa kau! Arrrggghhh gara-gara dia aku kehilangan ponselku.." Raungnya frustasi sambil berguling-guling di atas sofa.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" Seseorang menyadarkan Minseok dari kegilaannya meratapi nasib ponselnya yang sudah tak menyala.

"Noona? Kau sendirian?" Minseok bangkit dari guling-gulingnya dan merapikan pakaiannya sebelum memungut ponselnya dan menyakukannya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Kris masih harus menyelesaikan rapat. Appa kalian sedang ada tugas keluar kota, jadi Kris lah yang menggantikannya memimpin rapat." Minseok mengangguk paham. Dia mengikuti yeoja cantik yang dipanggilnya noona itu ke arah counter dapur.

"Kau membawa banyak makanan? Apa akan ada perayaan atau sejenisnya?" Minseok mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan sambil melihat intens yeoja cantik yang sedang menata makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Bukan perayaan, Min. Hanya saja eomma kalian sedang ingin memanjakan putra-putranya dengan makanan-makanan kesukaan kalian ini." Senyum yeoja cantik itu lembut.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lelah menjadi pesuruh ibuku? Kau sudah seperti bonekanya saja, kau tahu?" Ekspresi Minseok berubah serius. Dan yeoja cantik itu tahu arah pembicaraan Minseok selanjutnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu, Minseok. Lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu dan mandi. Sebentar lagi kakak mu akan pulang." yeoja cantik itu kembali menata makanan-makanan di atas meja namun tanpa senyum manis yang beberapa waktu lalu di tampilkannya.

"Aku lelah, noona. Kalau harus terus seperti ini." Dan Minseok meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu yang masih sibuk menata makanan.

Wanita itu menatap nanar punggung tegap Minseok dan tersenyum lirih.

.

.

.

Makan malam di apartement Minseok selalu berjalan seperti ini. Hening. Entah memang Minseok yang terlalu malas untuk membuka suaranya, atau kakaknya yang terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai saat makanpun masih saja memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang Minseok tidak mengerti isi dari berkas-berkas itu.

"Kau bisa menaruh dulu kan proposal-proposal itu? Kita sedang makan malam, Kris. Kasihan Minseok." Suara yeoja cantik yang tadi sore membawakan makanan untuk Minseok dan kakaknya terdengar. Sontak Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya karena merasa namanya di panggil.

"Aku tak apa, noona. Kris hyung kan memang sibuk. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini."

"Ada beberapa kesalahan dari proposal yang di buat paman Kang dan aku harus membenarkannya sebelum appa pulang." Racau Kris, kakak Minseok yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan malas oleh Minseok.

"Tapi kan masih bisa diselesaikan nanti. Kau tak ingin menanyakan bagaimana sekolah Minseok?" Lagi, yeoja cantik itu berucap. Digenggamnya erat lengan bebas lelaki yang masih saja setia memusatkan matanya diatas tumpukan kertas-kertas putih yang penuh dengan kata dan diagram itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan sekolah Minseok?" Tanya Kris masih tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan sekolahku. Aku selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu." Minseok menggeser kursinya.

"Tapi kau belum menyentuh makananmu, Minseok." Tatapan wanita itu sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku sudah kenyang, tadi sebelum pulang sekolah Sehun mentraktirku." Bohong Minseok. Minseok pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan dan memasuki kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Kris." yeoja cantik itu menghempaskan pegangan tangannya di punggung tangan Kris.

"Maksudmu apa, sayang?"

"Tatap aku jika sedang berbicara." Bentak yeoja cantik itu.

"Iya, ada apa Yoona?" Kris menatap hangat yeoja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya itu sambil menggenggam lembut lengan yeoja yang dipanggilnya Yoona itu.

"Minseok membutuhkanmu, Kris. Aku tadi melihat Minseok berguling-guling tidak jelas di sofa dan tak jauh dari sofa ponsel Minseok retak. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Berbicaralah padanya." Saran Yoona.

"Dia akan berceritanya dengan sendirinya jika memang dia memiliki masalah. Kurasa masalahnya saat ini tidak terlalu berat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau tenanglah, calon adik iparmu itu baik-baik saja. Aku kakaknya, dan aku tahu kondisinya dan kebiasaannya. Walaupun tidak dapat kupungkiri jika semenjak dia ikut tinggal disini, dia jarang sekali berbicara banyak dengan cerewet padaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan makan kita."

"Lalu Minseok?"

"Dia sudah makan, tadi dia berkata begitu kan."

"Dan kau percaya?"

"Minseok tidak pernah berbohong padaku." Dan kedua insan itupun melanjutkan kembali acara makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Matahari mempersembahkan sinarnya yang paling hangat untuk bumi. Semilir angin pagi ikut bertiup membuat semua orang bangun pagi dengan semangat dan ceria. Tapi tidak dengan namja berpipi berisi dan mata tajam seperti kucing ini. Dia masih saja menekuk wajahnya dan pengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Dia masih betah berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya walaupun sudah berpakaian seragam rapi.

"Min, kau sudah siap? Ayo sarapan. Hyung sudah terlambat pergi ke kantor." Suara dari lantai 1 apartementnya terdengar cukup nyaring, membuat Minseok mau tak mau bangkit dari bergulingnya dan melangkah malas menuruni tangga, menyelempangkan asal tas ranselnya sambil menjinjing blazer sekolahnya tak minat.

"Kau kenapa, Min? Apa benar kata Yoona kalau kau sedang ada masalah?" Kris, namja dengan stelan kantoran yang membungkus tubuh jangkungnya dengan pas dan terlihat tampan itu menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Minseok mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi makan sambil mengambil sehelai roti dan mengoleskannya dengan nutella.

"Kalau kau memang ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

"Aku mengerti hyung."

Teet... teet...! Suara bel apartement berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka pintu, hyung." Minseok mencegah Kris yang sudah mau bangkit dari duduknya.

Kris kembali duduk dan memasukan beberapa berkas-berkas kedalam tas kantornya. Minseok berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Pagi, Minseok..." sapa seorang namja imut berseragam sama dengan yang Minseok kenakan begitu Minseok membukakan pintu.

"Ngapain kau disini? Tahu darimana kau rumahku?" Sepertinya sepulang sekolah nanti Minseok akan mampir ke toko yang menjual stok kesabaran. Karena saat ini kesabaran Minseok benar-benar sudah habis.

"Siapa, Min?" Kris menghampiri Minseok dan si tamu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa hyung. Aku tidak kenal." Jawab Minseok ketus.

"Pagi hyung, annyeohaseo na neun Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapta."

"Annyeong, aku kakak Minseok. Kau teman Minseok ya?"

"Darimana hyung tahu?"

"Seragam kalian."

"Ah, benar. Hyung memang hebat." Tawa Luhan dan disambut ramah oleh Kris.

"Ngapain kau kemari?" Untuk kedua kalinya Minseok membentak Luhan.

"Jangan galak gitu dong, Minseok. Aku kan ingin menjemputmu untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah."

"Tak mau!"

"Ayolah, Min berangkat denganku ya. Ya ya ya." Luhan menarik-narik lengan Minseok manja.

"Yak, lepaskan! Dan, sejak kapan kau hanya memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel, hah?"

"Sejak aku resmi menjadi pacarmu." Luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya untuk menggoda Minseok. Sepertinya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang sudah bosan untuk hidup dan ingin cepat di kremasi.

"Jadi kau sudah mempunyai pacar, Min?" Kris terkejut, terlebih melihat kekasih Minseok. Seorang namja? Sejak kapan adiknya mulai menyimpang?

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya, hyung. Dia berbohong.."

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Tapi aku tidak menerimanya, bodoh." Minseok mulai frustasi.

"Jadi karena alasan itu kau merusak ponselmu dan terlihat lesu pagi ini, Min?" rasanya Minseok ingin membuat daftar orang yang akan dia kremasi untuk waktu dekat ini.

"Bukan itu hyung." Minseok mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan baru.

"wow, kyeopta." Luhan yang melihat Minseok sedang merajuk memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi chubby Minseok. Sontak membuat Minseok dan Kris membulatkan matanya dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"XI LUHAN KAU BENAR BENAR INGIN MATIII!" dan terjadilah kejar kejaran antara senior dan junior itu hingga menuju basement.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang." Ucap Kris sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kris kembali kedalam apartement nya untuk mengambil tas kantornya. Diliriknya piring Minseok yang masih terisi roti yang utuh dan nutella di atasnya serta segelas susu coklat yang masih penuh. 'Apa Minseok belum sempat sarapan?' Batin Kris.

.

.

.

Luhan mengendarai sport hitamnya dengan senyum terkembang. Dia puas sekali karena berhasil memenangkan pertarungan pagi ini dan mengantar pujaan hatinya ke sekolah. Bahkan ruangan dalam mobil sengaja dia semprot pakai Bayfresh supaya wangi. Perjuangannya mengorek informasi dari Sehun agar memberikan alamat rumah dan nomor telpon Minseok tidak sia-sia. Lega rasanya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju pelan. Sengaja, biar waktu berduaan bersama Minseok menjadi lebih lama. Luhan ingin menikmati setiap meter yang dilaluinya bersama Minseok dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ngapain kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Bikin merinding saja." tegur Minseok masih dengan nada sarkastis seperti pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Luhan. Mungkin Minseok heran karena Luhan tak lelah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Luhan lagi senang aja Minseok. Akhirnya bisa berangkat sama Minseok ke sekolah. Antara percaya atau tidak." jawab Luhan.

"Jangan terus berkhayal. Ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir aku berangkat ke sekolah denganmu. Jangan harap ada besok dan seterusnya. Kalau bukan karena kau mengajakku main kejar-kejaran hingga ke basement, aku tidak akan mau berangkat bersamamu. Ini terpaksa. Ingat itu!"

"Okay, tak masalah. Ini sudah cukup bikin Luhan happy." Dan perjalanan pagi itu adalah perjalanan terlama yang pernah Minseok rasakan selama dia hidup. Setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

"Seokie, tadi aku melihat kau keluar dari mobil. Tapi kuyakin itu bukan mobil kakak mu. Mobil siapa itu?" Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah heboh sendiri saat melihat Minseok memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku depan Baekhyun.

"Mobil Luhan." Jawab Minseok singkat. Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

"Wah, sekarang sudah mulai PDKT ceritanya? Kau sudah mulai menjadi 'bi' rupanya." Ledek Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di bangku samping Minseok. –Chanyeol itu teman sebangku Minseok.

"PDKT darimana nya. kalau bukan karena terpaksa aku juga tak akan mau berangkat sekolah dengan bocah gila bin aneh itu. Sudahlah tak usah di bahas."

"Kok kalian bisa berangkat sama-sama? Ketemu dimana?" Sehun ikut nimbrung.

"Kau ngapain di kelas kami?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita sedang bebas karena seluruh guru sedang ada rapat dengan komite sekolah. Sekedar informasi untuk kalian." Jelas Sehun yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Jadi, kalian bertemu dimana? Kau dan Luhan?"

"Entah siapa yang memberitahukan alamat rumahku padanya. Dia pagi-pagi sudah nyasar ke apartement ku. Pasti salah satu diantara kalian kan?" Minseok menunjuk satu persatu teman geng nya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahukan alamatmu padanya. Tapi sayangnya bukan aku." Ujar Baekhyun yang diamini juga oleh Chanyeol.

"lalu siapa? Kau sehun?" Terka Minseok.

"Dia itu licik, Seok. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku atas apa yang sudah terjadi." Sehun merajuk bak bayi dihadapan Minseok dengan menarik-narik ujung Blazer Minseok.

"Jangan menampilkan aegyomu padaku, Hun. Sungguh aku mual melihatnya." Minseok menarik paksa blazernya yang di tarik manja oleh Sehun dan berakhir dengan sehun yang semakin cemberut mendengar penuturan Minseok itu.

"Ish, kau kejam Minseok."

"Kayaknya Luhan benar-benar menyukaimu, Seok." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Minseok cuek.

"Kalau dia tiba-tiba nekat menyatakan cinta padamu, bagaimana?" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Aku tetap tak peduli."

"Di depan orang satu sekolah?"

"Hey, apa-apaan itu. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan menjadi mungkin. Ini.." Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya pada Minseok. Mata Minseok membola sempurna. Di layar ponsel Chanyeol terlihat jelas gambar sosok namja kurang kerjaan bernama Xi Luhan, lengkap dengan sebuah toa di tangannya dan banner bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU KIM MINSEOK' terpajang di belakangnya. Oh hell, bencana apa lagi ini untuk seorang Minseok sang ketua osis.

"Dimana itu?" Tanya Minseok tak sabaran.

"Lapangan basket." Dan Minseok lari dengan kencangnya menuju tempat yang di maksud Chanyeol.

"Siap-siap untuk menjenguk Luhan di Rumah Sakit." Iba Baekhyun yang diangguki kedua temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Lapangan basket tampak ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang memang tidak ada kelas karena seluruh guru mengikuti rapat. Mereka berdiri di sekeliling lapangan sambil berteriak-teriak dengan hebohnya. Minseok yang diikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun menerobos barisan penonton dan menempatkan diri di barisan paling depan, menajamkan penglihatannya ke tengah lapangan agar dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana Luhan berada. Minseok hendak menghampiri Luhan yang sudah dengan percaya dirinya berdiri diatas meja sambil tersenyum bak artis yang sedang mengadakan konser dadakan, namun di cegah oleh Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

"Biarkan dulu dia. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan." Minseok menurut.

"Cek.. cek.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. Halo semuanya...!" sapa Luhan ceria, mulutnya menempel di corong toa.

"Halo juga!" balas semua siswa yang ada di situ, kecuali Minseok pastinya.

"Okay, Hari ini Luhan spesial tampil di depan kalian semua untuk menghibur kalian selama kurang-lebih lima belas menit." kata Luhan lantang, "Luhan juga akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk seseorang yang sudah membuat Luhan jatuh cinta..." Mata Luhan tertuju pada sosok Minseok yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sinar matanya menunjukkan kehangatan dan ketulusan hatinya. Minseok membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tatapan menusuknya. Seolah tatapan tajamnya dapat membunuh Luhan saat itu juga. Yang ditatap begitu, hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Semua siap bergoyang?" tanya Luhan bak penyanyi profesional.

"Siap!" teriak siswa-siswa heboh.

"Lagu pertama Luhan persembahkan untuk para Luhanstan yang sudah banyak mendukung Luhan selama ini," kata Luhan. "Let it go."

"Huuu...!" sorak Siswa-siswa sedikit mengejek. Oh ayolah mereka diajak bergoyang dengan lagu mendayu seperti itu?

Luhan mulai menyanyi dengan menggunakan toa tanpa diiringi musik. Terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi lumayanlah.

"Luhan benar-benar gila!" Komentar Sehun.

"Mungkin otaknya sedikit terganggu." Minseok melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sungguh, dia sudah muak melihat konser dadakan ala Luhan ini.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari Siswa-siswa mengembalikan perhatian keempat namja itu pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Lagu berikutnya Luhan persembahkan buat seorang senior yang sudah menawan hati Luhan. Dia adalah... Siapa lagi kalau bukan senior Minseok." ujar Luhan sambil menatap lembut Minseok.

Minseok membulatkan matanya kaget. Semua mata yang ada di lapangan saat itu langsung terarah melihat Minseok. Tanpa Minseok sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah bak udang rebus siap di santap.

"Beautiful" Luhan menyebutkan judul lagu yang menjadi OST dari drama favoritnya, Exo Next Door. Kalau tidak salah, yang menyanyikannya adalah salah satu member EXO, boysgroup yang terkenal itu. Luhan melompat turun dari atas meja dan berjalan kearah Minseok sambil menyanyikan bait demi bait dari lagu yang berjudul Beautiful itu. Bait demi bait dinyanyikannya di bawah sorakan dan tepukan tangan siswa-siswa yang masih setia menonton pertunjukannya. Luhan tak peduli dengan puluhan mata yang menatapnya geli atau tawa dan teriakan mereka. Dia tetap bernyanyi sambil menatap mata Minseok, namja pujaannya.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan. Minseok menatap Luhan yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Luhan masih berlutut, lalu masih dengan menggunakan TOA, dia bertanya pada Minseok, "Minseok, would you be my princess?" Mulut Minseok menganga lebar. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru aja didengarnya. Tak mungkinkan bocah gila ini benar-benar nekat bicara begitu di depan semua orang. Dan apa tadi? Princess? Bahkan terakhir kali Minseok di bilang cantik dan imut saja, dia sudah naik darah. Bagaimana sekarang di panggil princess?

Darah Minseok bergejolak hebat, dan tiba-tiba saja emosinya meluap-luap. Minseok semakin kesal sama kelakuan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat norak. Minseok menatap Luhan yang masih berlutut di depannya, lalu berkata tajam, "Kau sudah benar-benar tak punya malu?" BUGH! Minseok berhasil menendang perut Luhan yang membuat Luhan jatuh terjungkal.

"Hanya begitu? Pukulan Seokie untuk Luhan?" ujar Sehun.

"Jika lebih dari itu, Minseok akan dipanggil kepala sekolah bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun sarkastis.

Tanpa menunggu komando, Minseok berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan dan ketiga temannya serta siswa-siswa lain yang masih menonton pertunjukan Luhan. Semua mata kaget tertuju pada Minseok. Tapi Minseok tak peduli. Dia berjalan cepat menerobos kerumunan dan meninggalkan lapangan basket.

.

.

.

Minseok terus berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah ketika bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari seisi sekolah.

"Sudah ku bilang, Minseok itu susah ditaklukan. Jangankan oleh yeoja, oleh namja setampan Luhan saja dia tak luluh juga." Minseok menghentikan langkahnya ketika cupingnya mendengar ucapan yeoja-yeoja yang sedang menggosip di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau benar. Aku jadi kasihan pada Luhan. Apa dia baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah. Eh itu minseok." Tunjuk salah satu yeoja dari kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang ternyata seangkatan dengannya. Sejenak semua terdiam, hingga Minseok kembali melangkahkan kakinya tak memperdulikan mereka.

Minseok terus berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel yang layarnya sudah retak cukup parah, mengetikan sebait pesan pada seseorang. setelah selesai dengan pesannya, Minseok kembali memasukan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak meminta kendaraan saja untuk berangkat ke sekolah?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher seseorang yang sedang dipeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif.

"Aku memang tidak suka dengan keringatku jika bercucuran, tapi itu bukan alasan untukku meminta kendaraan. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengendarai sendiri."

"Tapi kakak mu akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya, jadi tak akan bisa menjemputmu di sekolah seperti biasanya." Seseorang yang dipeluk Minseok itu mengelus lengan Minseok lembut yang semakin mengerat di perutnya.

"Aku lebih senang jika dia menyibukan dirinya dengan urusan kantornya."

"Min.." Orang tersebut menatap lembut kedua obsidian Minseok.

"Aku lapar, ayo makan." Minseok melepas pelukannya dan membalas menatap lembut orang yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Kau belum makan?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Jangan bilang sejak malam kemarin?" Terka Orang itu yang diangguki lemah oleh Minseok.

"Tidak sarapan juga?"

"Jangan tanyakan soal sarapan."

"Karena kekasihmu itu?" Senyum jahil tersungging dari bibir orang yang Minseok kagumi sebagai orang tercantik kedua setelah ibunya.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Jadi benar namja itu kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun. Dengan yeoja saja tidak, apalagi dengan namja. Aku masih normal." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersandar kasar di sandaran sofa.

"Bisa saja kau mencari pelampiasan karena ditolak." Nada jahil itu berhasil membuat mood seorang ketua osis SMA Athen turun drastis.

"Tapi tidak dengan namja juga. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku mencari pelampiasan kalau orang yang menolak ku saja mau menjadikanku kekasih gelapnya."Minseok mencubit pipi kanan yeoja disampingnya dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak merasa menjadikanmu kekasih gelapku. Aku bersikap begini karena kau adalah adikku Minseok-ah." Yeoja itu bergantian mencubit pipi kiri Minseok yang lebih berisi dari pipinya sangat lembut.

"Berhenti memanggilku adik. Aku tidak suka mendengar itu."

"Suka tidak suka, kau memang akan menjadi adikku Minseok."

"Aku bisa kapan saja menghentikan perjodohan konyolmu dengannya."

"Jangan melakukan itu." yeoja cantik itu melepas lengan Minseok yang masih bertengger manis di pinggangnya dengan perlahan.

"Memang kenapa Yoona noona?"

"Karena aku mencintai kakak mu."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku serius dengan itu."

"Jangan karena permintaan konyol kedua orang tuaku, terlebih eomma ku kau jadi seperti ini noona!" Bentak Minseok sambil menatap nyalang yeoja di hadapannya. Minseok mencengkram kuat bahu wanita yang sudah menjadi milik kakak nya itu.

"Sudah sering ku bilangkan? Aku tidak menjadi boneka kedua orang tuamu. Aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri, aku mencintai Kris layaknya sepasang kekasih dan aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu seperti aku menyayangi dan mencintai adikku sendiri. Kalian semua berharga bagiku. Jadi cukup, Minseok. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba untuk membuatku memilihmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Tapi dulu–"

"Itu dulu, sebelum aku benar-benar mengerti apa tujuan Tuhan mengirimku di sisi Kris. Aku memang pernah menyukaimu sebagai seorang namja saat aku mengeluh dan belum bisa menerima Kris sebagai pendampingku. Tapi sekarang–"

"Apa karena Kris mapan dan aku hanya seorang anak SMA?"

"Kalau memang alasan itu dapat membuat kau menyerah terhadapku, aku akan jawab iya."

"Noona.." Minseok shock mendengar ucapan yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Mulutnya kelu, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi.

"Kau adikku dan selamanya akan menjadi adikku. Terimalah aku yang akan menjadi kakak iparmu." Yoona mengelus pipi chubby nan putih milik Minseok dengan lembut. Sekelita setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak almond milik Minseok.

"Tidak.. tidak akan pernah.. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah. Aku mencintaimu noona.. mengertilah.."

"Kau egois. Kau menyuruhku mengerti tapi kau tidak mau mengerti aku? Untuk apa aku mengerti dirimu sementara kau tak mau mengerti orang lain?"

"Ya, aku memang egois. Aku hanya namja kekanakan yang egois. Berbeda dengan Kris, seorang calon presiden direktur yang dewasa dan selalu bersikap tenang." Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Minseok, bukan begitu maksudku.." Yoona mengejar Minseok namun namja itu sudah terlanjut pergi dengan langkah besar-besarnya, "Mianhae, Minseok-ah.."

.

.

.

Bagi Minseok ini seperti mimpi buruk. Bahkan langit yang sedang mendung seakan turut memahami sakit hatinya ini. Minseok menyusuri jalanan yang masih padat di daerah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul tanpa minat dan hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia

enggan untuk pulang ke apartement nya. Jangan tanyakan tentang pulang kerumah. Bahkan Minseok sudah tak pernah menginjak rumahanya lagi semenjak dua tahun lalu kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan kakaknya dengan yeoja yang dicintainya. Minseok lebih memilih tinggal bersama kakaknya agar dapat lebih leluasa menatap yeoja yang dicintainya tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya bukan seutuhnya diperuntukkan untuknya.

Minseok terus menyusuri jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Jejak-jejak air mata sudah mulai mengering.

"Minseok!" Minseok mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sejenak. Di dapatinya dua orang namja berjaket hitam yang sedang berboncengan di sepeda motor tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Minseok menghentikan langkah. Sepeda motor itu berhenti. Namja yang duduk di boncengan turun lalu melepaskan helm yang dipakainya. Ternyata dia Luhan.

"Halo, Min!" sapa Luhan sambil menenteng helm di tangan kanannya. "Sepertinya kita jodoh, di jalanan sebesar ini saja kita masih bisa ketemu." Minseok tak membalas sapaan Luhan. Minseok hanya membuang muka dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi Dengan cekatan, Luhan menahannya.

"Eits, jangan pergi dulu. Mau kemana, Min? Sendirian ya? Luhan temenin ya?"

"Please, Lu. Jangan halangi jalan." kata Minseok, tapi kali ini sama sekali tak ada nada kasar seperti biasanya. Luhan mengernyitkan kening. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia memilih diam dan menyingkir dari hadapan Minseok.

Minseok kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Luhan menatap Minseok dan semakin yakin jika Minseok pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Soo, Kau duluan saja. Ini helmnya." kata Luhan pada Myungsoo yang masih duduk di atas motor.

Myungsoo membuka kaca helm full facenya, "Mau kemana, Han? Mau ngejar senior Minseok?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Luhan singkat sambil menyerahkan helmnya pada Myungsoo dan langsung berlari mengejar Minseok.

"Sudah jelas-jelas di tolak, masih saja di kejar-kejar. Bodohnya kau Luhan. Apa dia masih belum puas dengan tendangan diperutnya tadi?" rutuk Myungsoo pelan.

Luhan berlari mengejar Minseok yang tengah berjalan menuju jembatan di dekat sungai Han. Jaket hitam melindungi tubuhnya dari udara yang mulai dingin karena akan turun hujan. Langit mulai menghitam dan sesekali terdengar suara guntur bergemuruh. Minseok berjalan tanpa peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mulai berlari-lari karena takut kehujanan. Mendekati ujung jembatan, Minseok memperlambat langkahnya dan mendekati pagar jembatan. Kepalanya ditengadahkan menatap langit. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap sungai yang terhampar di bawah jembatan. Luhan yang sudah sampai di jembatan berusaha mencari sosok Minseok.

Pandangannya sampai pada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri memegangi pagar jembatan sambil menatap ke bawah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa Minseok mau bunuh diri?

"Minseok...!" panggil Luhan sambil berlari menghampiri Minseok lalu menarik tangannya menjauhi sisi jembatan. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Seberat apa pun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini." hardik Luhan.

Minseok menatap Luhan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia tertawa, "Bodoh."

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Yak!"

"Aku memang sedang memiliki masalah. Tapi nyawaku terlalu berharga jika harus menaruhkannya karena lelah dengan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi." Luhan terpana. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Dilepasnya tangan Minseok dengan perasaan lega. Minseok masih tertawa lalu kembali berjalan mendekati sisi jembatan. Luhan mengikutinya dan berusaha menjajari langkah Minseok.

"Kenapa malah jalan-jalan disini? Sebentar lagi turun hujan, kau tak akan pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang sana. Jangan pedulikan apa yang akan kulakukan." Jawab Minseok ketus.

Luhan diam. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Gemuruh guntur terdengar semakin kencang.

"Lu, apa sih yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba.

Luhan kaget mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Minseok itu. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Awalnya ya karena wajah Minseok yang imut itu. Bisa dibilang, Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Luhan jatuh cinta sama seluruh yang ada di diri Minseok."

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Minseok bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah. Luhan juga belum tau pasti jawabannya. Karena kalau Luhan bilang selamanya, jelas banget itu gombal." Jawab Luhan santai.

Minseok diam. Luhan menatap namja yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sejuta tanya.

"Minseok mau cerita sesuatu sama Luhan?" Kata Luhan pelan.

Minseok tetap diam. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berkata lirih, "Alasanku tidak berkencan dengan yeoja manapun karena aku mencintai calon kakak iparku sendiri. Apa itu salah?"

Luhan menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika cinta itu tidak memandang usia, derajat bahkan jenis kelamin. Jadi, aku tak salahkan jika mencintai dia? Bahkan dulu dia juga sempat mencintaiku. Hanya karena perjodohan konyol yang orang tuaku rancang dan kemapanan kakak ku saat ini, semua berubah. Dia bahkan hanya menganggapku anak kecil. Tak lebih dari seorang adik."

Luhan diam. Namun kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Minseok menarik napas, lalu kembali menjawab, "Bisakah aku merebutnya dari Kris?"

"Jangan!" Bentak Luhan.

"Kenapa jawabanmu sama dengan dia saat aku mengatakan akan merebutnya dari Kris?"

"Karena kau memang tak boleh melakukan itu. Kau masih bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

"Aku bisa membuat kau membuka hatimu untukku."

Minseok diam.

Titik-titik air turun dari langit. Udara dingin terasa semakin menusuk. Tapi Minseok tetap diam dan berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Air hujan turun semakin deras. Tapi Minseok bergeming. Luhan pun tetap berdiri di sebelah Minseok tanpa suara.

Dilepasnya jaket yang melekat di tubuh Luhan dan disampirkannya di pundak Minseok untuk melindungi namja mungil itu dari hujan yang turun dengan derasnya serta angin yang bertiup kencang. Minseok melirik Luhan yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada melawan rasa dingin yang kian menusuk. Minseok tersenyum lalu menegadahkan kepalanya, menantang langit dengan kedua mata terpejam. Dibiarkannya air hujan membasahi wajah dan membersihkan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Cobalah terus untuk membuka hatiku..." Ucap Minseok kemudian. Luhan melirik Minseok yang masih di posisi nya, menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Cobalah terobos hatiku ini.. Karena diriku sendiri tak bisa kembali membukanya." Lanjut Minseok. Kini netranya bertemu dengan lelehan karamel milik Luhan. Minseok tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah PDKT Luhan dan Minseok, Luhan melihat Minseok tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

"Kau serius?" Dan Minseok hanya mengangguk.

Saking senangnya, Luhan mememeluk erat tubuh mungil Minseok. Rasanya sedikit hangat. Entah memang itu adalah sensasi dari tubuh Luhan yang bertemu dengan tubuh Minseok, atau karena faktor lain.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Luhan setelah sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Teruslah mencoba. Aku lelah hanya mejadi bayang-bayang tak kasat mata." Luhan mengangguk pasti. Disambarnya bibir mungil Minseok dan melumatnya pelan. Minseok sontak membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah dan rasanya hangat. Minseok bergeming. Dia sama sekali shock dan tak berpikir untuk membalas ciuman Luhan. Namun yang pasti, Minseok merasa bahwa ciuman itu membuatnya sedikit pusing dan berkunang. Apa memang itu adalah efek samping dari ciuman sesama jenis? Entahlah Minseok semakin pusing jika memikirkannya.

Luhan melepaskan tautannya dengan Minseok. Dilihatnya wajah polos Minseok yang tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit... Pucat?

"Min, Kau baik-baik saja?" Dan Minseok hanya menjawab dengan menubruk tubuh kurus Luhan dan terpejam. Minseok Pingsan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Xiuga: Iya ka, kalau aku Minseok juga udah aku acak-acak juga muka Luhan yang ganteng itu! Kkk :D

.

E12i07G07W05: Pengen banget ya ka, Minseok berbelok? Kkk Sepertinya sih sebentar lagi *eh :D

.

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers ll238: Ini Chapter kak (semoga kkk) wah gomawo, gomawo ada yang suka cerita ini.. :D aahh aku terhura hikshiks :'D

.

Elfishminxiu: Ini udah next Ka.. :D Mungkin karena Minseok masih merasa kalau dia namja, jadi agak sensitif kalau di bilang cantik.. macam Luhan yang suka marah kalau dibilang cantik kkk :D

.

Genieaaa: Waahh gomawo ka, suka cerita ini.. iyaa ini udah lanjut.. :D

.

Gak jelas: Atit eyut kenapa kak? *pasang muka poker face nya Sehun.. Luhan bocen jadi anak baik-baik, sekali-kali mau somplak kkk :D Sejak negara api menyerang :D

.

Ksjbmj: Ini udah lanjuut.. Wah gomawo dibilang kece :D Cherry emang kece badai B) *salah fokus

.

Umin baozi: Rencana bikin chapter sih.. tapi gimana mood juga.. kkk *ketawa evil bareng kyuhyun ahjushi :D Iya yah emang gantung endingnya kalau di bikin oneshot dan akhirnya cherry memutuskan untuk bikin chapter 2 nya :D Mianhae kalau agak ngebosenin *bbuing bbuing.. Yaap, fighting fighting *tapi jangan panggil author yaa,, panggil cherry ajaa :D

.

Cero chan: Iyaaa Luhan kyeopta eungeudd :D Berharap punya adik kelas kayak gitu jugaa *guling guling ngga jelas! Waah gomawo dibilang keren :D

.

Onyx sky: Ini udah lanjut ka :D

.

Frostlightx: Bejek-bejek aja ka, oknum yang bikin Minseok merana ini kkk :D

.

Crimxson: Ini udah update ka :D iyaa emang ada-ada aja si Luhan ini.. kalau ada maunya kkk :D

.

Jiraniatriana: Ini dilanjut ka :D

.

.

.


End file.
